Mother Nature's Nemesis
by Orangepeel88
Summary: Before Bella comes to forks did Edward's heart belong to someone else? Who is this new vampire in town trying out the Cullen's odd way of life? What happens when Bella does move to forks? can Edward stay faithful to his first love? OCxE BxE
1. The Welcome Wagon

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, all the characters you don't recognize are mine. Also this is my first story where I'm going to make an O.C the main character so please R&R.

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

The Welcome Wagon

Edward came bursting through the front door and met the eyes of his family. He was carrying someone over his shoulder and threw it down onto the cold floor. He seemed furious and completely out of control as he kicked the person in the stomach and they skidded halfway across the well lit living room.

"Edward what is the meaning of this," Carlisle spoke up in outrage. He was confused by the wild look in his son's eyes and the person his son was so eager to injure.

"I found her in the forest when I was hunting," Edward said with no sympathy as he looked down at the discarded body.

"Her?" Esme squealed and ran over to the un-named girl lying on the floor.

"She's fine," Edward said blowing off Esme's concern, "I hit her really hard and she passed out."

"You hit her?" Esme said and got up from the floor. She ran over to Edward in a flash and smacked him hard across the face.

"She's a vampire Esme, she's fine," he said again with no remorse.

"Vampire's don't pass out Edward," Carlisle said and placed the girls head on his lap. She was beautiful; at first glance Carlisle could see that she was in fact a vampire. Her skin was pale and ice cold, her face was flawless with no markings and absolutely no sign of stress. He removed her long auburn hair from her face and tried to rouse her. "What happened," he said shaking her to try and wake her up.

"I caught her feeding on a local, told her to stop, that we had a residence here and it would be bad publicity, but she kept feeding." Edward folded his arms over his chest and stood there looking down at Carlisle.

"Is the local dead," Carlisle asked.

"As a door nail, when she was done she just kept looking at him, like she was sad or something. Then her hands started to glow."

"So you knocked her out?" Esme was flabbergasted.

"Yea, and when I saw that she wasn't waking up I brought her here, what else do you want from me?"

"A little common courtesy would be nice Edward," Alice was getting off the couch and kneeled down by the girl.

"Up up up up up, there we go," Carlisle said as the girl started to open her eyes and look around.

"Holy fucking shit," she cried out and started to run out of the house. Esme caught her before she get off of the porch and brought her back in. "I'm sorry, for whatever I did, I'm sorry." Her body seemed to shake as she looked around at everyone looking at her.

"It's ok honey, no one is going to hurt you," Esme's placed a calming hand on the girls shoulder, but the shaking continued, "Jasper," Esme motioned to the girl and Jasper finally got up off of the couch and stared at the frightened girl.

The shaking stopped and Carlisle stood up from the floor and walked over to her, "What's your name sweet heart," He said kindly.

"Teagan…" she said in a calm but apprehensive voice, "Teagan Brent"

"Ok good, my name is Carlisle and this is my family."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't want to I promise, I had to."

"Are you alone?" Carlisle prodded.

"Alone?" She repeated confused.

"Yes, are you traveling with someone?"

"Yes, I'm alone. Believe me you don't want to be around me, you should just let me go."

"Why" Alice spoke up curiously.

"I'm cursed," Teagan said.

"Cursed?" Esme repeated.

"Yeah, I have to kill, I need blood to survive."

There was a long pause as Carlisle considered the impossible, "Honey do you know what you are?"

"Yeah, some guy told me I was a demon or something," she said confused, why were they acting so calm, she could kill everyone in this room? At the very least they must have thought she was crazy.

"You're a goddamn vampire Teagan, Jesus!" Edward said and stomped up the stairs to his room.

"I'm a what?" She said looking at everyone else's face, they all looked so sad.

"You're a vampire, you're one of us." Alice said and danced over to her. "Only we don't eat people."

Silence filled the room and Teagan started to look around at their faces, they all looked like her, pale white and flawless. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"It's true, my family and I are vampires as well. Who made you Teagan?" Carlisle spoke finally.

"I don't know, I never caught his name."

"Where do you come from?" Esme asked.

"A small town in Ohio, but I had to leave. The sun does something weird to my skin, people started to notice. I promise though, I'll get out of here, you'll never see me again."

"Nobody's asking you to leave dear," Carlisle said, "Do you have a destination?"

"Not really I just kind of wander around, I haven't found anywhere safe yet." Esme was ushering her to the couch where Emmett and Rosalie made room.

"Would you like to stay here?" Esme asked and it caught Teagan off guard.

"Here? With you?"

"No with the fucking pope, what do you think?" Edward had come back downstairs and was standing in the middle of the living room looking down on her.

"I don't… I can't," She stammered, "why do you want me here?"

"They think that you're broken and they can fix you, they do this with everyone. You wanna become our new pet?" Edward roared with absolute sacrcasm.

"Edward shut up!" Alice yelled and punched him hard on his arm. "Would you like to stay here, we have plenty of room, and it's perfectly safe."

Teagan looked over at Edward and his expression didn't match what Alice had just said. Catching on, Esme spoke up before Teagan could tell them no, "Don't worry about Edward, he's been a little crabby lately."

"Yeah, you really need to get laid Eddie," Emmett chimed in and was quickly reprimanded by Esme and Rosalie at the same time.

"I would really like to learn more about you, maybe even help you learn a little bit more about yourself." Carlisle said and made a very quick glace of to Jasper that Teagan didn't catch.

"Sure, just one night. What could it hurt?" she said as she felt a huge wave of acceptance rush through her body.

Rosalie and Emmett made their way to their bedroom which only contained a bed for one reason, considering they don't sleep. Edward wandered outside grumpy and annoyed, and Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme surrounded their new guest with eager eyes waiting for her to tell her story. All of them were focused on different things, Jasper eyes concentrated on her nervous hands twisting in and out of each other, Carlisle seemed to be more interested in what was about to come out her mouth and was seething with anticipation. Esme and Alice on the other hand were focused on her strange appearance. She was wearing a long flowy skirt that went all the way down to her ankles and it's orange color seemed to jump out at you from miles away. Her shirt seemed to barely be hanging on, the loose thin white fabric held steady on her simply by her chest and whatever tension the sleeves had left as they rested on her biceps. She was covered in what looked like second hand jewelry and every finger had at least two rings on it.

Not really knowing what they wanted to hear, Teagan sat there in silence and looked back at them, "so what do you want to know?" She finally said, feeling the awkward silence.

"How old are you?" Alice said excitedly.

"Um, I think I'm 18. I lost track of time and dates."

"do you have any idea how long you have been 18," Esme said and her heart filled with sorrow when Teagan simply shook her head. "How did you get here," she prodded some more.

"Like I said, I just kind of wander around. I saw that hiker and I just couldn't help myself, I hadn't eaten in days." She looked down ashamed of herself.

"you know, you don't have to feed off of humans," Carlisle said putting a finger under her chin and pulling her face back up to eye level.

"Yes I do, I get this horrible ache in my stomach, I tried so hard to ignore it, but I turn crazy after awhile." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No dear, you need to feed, but it doesn't have to be on humans. You can feed off of animals to satisfy your hunger." Esme placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"what!?" Teagan said dumbfounded and a little angry, "I don't have to kill anyone?"

"Nope," Alice popped back into the conversation.

Carlisle and the rest of the family talked for hours about their way of life, and with every sentence Teagan got more and more excited by the new options that were available to her. The vibe changed however when Edward re-entered the room and sat down on the love seat opposite Teagan.

"So you're going to stay," He said not to enthused on the idea.

"If that's ok," Teagan said softly looking at Esme and Carlisle.

"Of course it's ok," Esme said with a smile, then looked over at Edward and the smile faded, "What is your problem?"

"Me? I don't have a problem." He said and got up once more and started to make his way to the stairs, "Welcome to the family Teagan."

"Don't worry, you guys will get along just fine," Alice spoke up beaming about something she knew that no one else seemed to.

**

* * *

More to come, I know not a lot is explained in this one, but just bare with me I think you'll like it. **


	2. The Cottage

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters, the ones you don't recognize are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

The Cottage

_**Teagan's POV**_

They were constantly following me around and asking me questions. I was happy to answer when I had one, but the truth was I didn't really have a lot of information to give them. My life was a little rocky when I was attacked, my mother had just died in a car accident and my father was spiraling into a depression. I was working at a comic book store and some guy came in right before it was time for me to lock up. He attacked me and from what I learned from the Cullens he infected me with some sort of poison we have in our saliva. Either way he left me there, when the incessant pain finally stopped my boss came in and saw my skin. The store was a wreck and he thought I had thrown a party (mistaking my skin for glitter); he fired me on the spot.

When the anger set in I noticed that I could see every vein in his entire body, and all of them called to me. I felt like I hadn't eaten in months and the only thing I wanted was coursing through his body.

"I killed him," I said full of remorse as Esme escorted me to the cottage they were letting me stay at. It was remote and out of the way, Carlisle had been a member of this town for a while and was not sure how to explain me to guests just yet.

"We have all done it at least once," She said trying to calm me; I hated what I was and couldn't stand the thought of ending people's lives. "This will only be temporary if you like, Carlisle has some colleagues coming over later and-"

"It's ok, I understand. I really want to thank you for all of your help," I said as we approached the cottage, though it was surrounded by trees the cottage itself was barren of life. The grass in the front and back was brown and dead, something very odd for this place, the windows were all locked up; the only thing that had and green on it was a rock that stood right next to the front door had moss on it that seemed that it too was dying.

"Gosh darn it," Esme said placing her hands on her hips, "I told Emmett and Edward to clean this place up before I showed it to you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, as long as the windows open and there are books I'll be fine," I said trying not to get anyone in trouble. I knew the look that Esme had; it was a look my mother gave to me when I didn't clean my room.

"Well there are plenty of books in there, Carlisle put all of the ones that didn't fit into his study in there," She walked over to the front door, I followed her and she watched as I tried to open the door. I tugged on it as hard as I could but it didn't budge, Esme gave me a confused look and placed a gentle hand on the door. It swung open with no effort on her part at all. "Teagan, come here," She said and instead of walking into the cottage, she turned to the boulder. "Pick this up," She said and waited as I put my skinny arms wrapped around the large rock and pulled as hard as I could.

"I can't, it's stuck." I said exasperated. She then replaced me and placed her arms around the rock, gave a little grunt, then threw it into the woods farther than I could see.

"You're not strong," She said bewildered as my jaw hit the floor at her power.

"How did you do that?" I asked picking my jaw up slowly.

"Its part of who we are, we're strong and fast," She said still confused, "That's amazing."

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure what you just did is amazing."

"I have to tell Carlisle, I don't think this has ever happened before." She said and ran off without any explanation.

Left alone for the first time in a week I was eager to get started fixing up the cottage. There was dust everywhere and cobwebs galore. Those were the first to go, and then I shook out all of the carpets, cleaned the bookshelves, and then made my way to the windows. I yanked as hard as I could, but the boards just wouldn't come loose. I pictured Esme's strength, the strength I was supposed to have too, and tried again. I pulled and pulled, but nothing happened, then there was a knock at the door.

"COME IN," I yelled still trying the boards.

"Esme's right, you are weak," I turned quickly to see Edward resting against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, and a large smile on his face.

"I don't get it, if I supposed to be like you, why aren't I strong too," I said throwing my hands up in defeat.

"What do you know, a freak that's freakier than the rest of the freaks," The smile didn't fade as he tried to offend me; he had been trying to get under my skin since day one. I was slowly learning from Alice how to ignore him. He came over to the windows and with no effort at all yanked them all away in seconds; every single window was now free.

"Thanks," I said pushing past him and his enlarged ego and started to make my way outside. I turned and looked back at my work, so far so good. The cottage looked great, but as I looked around, I couldn't stand how bad the landscape was. I needed trees and grass and flowers.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then," Edward said as he left the cabin and made his way back to the house.

"Yeah I guess so," I said semi mocking him.

_**Edward's POV**_

All week I had been trying to get into her mind, find out what really happened you her, but there was nothing. I could hear what she was about to say before she said it, but when it came to the actual thoughts, the things she wasn't planning on saying, I heard nothing.

I started to walk back to the house amused with her; her personality was something I had never witnessed before. She felt all the normal things like sadness and pain, happiness, even anger, but she took them all with a grain of salt. After the initial shock wore off when she found out what she really was, she was just ok with everything. She was always pleasant, not like Alice and her bubbliness, but cordial and accepting of everything.

_Ok first things first_

Did she just think that? I ran back to the cottage and perched myself on a tree branch so she couldn't see me. She placed her hands on the ground and closed her eyes really tight, like she was concentrating on something. Her hands began to glow this flicker of green then yellow and back the green, just like they did when I first found her out in the woods hovering over the dead hiker's body.

Before my eyes the dead grass that surrounded the cottage started to turn green and tall, it traveled all the way around and sprung to life. She stood up and looked at what she had just done, her smile went from ear to ear and the glimmer of joy she was feeling caught me off guard and I was smiling too. Did she just bring that grass back to life?

She moved to one of the windows and placed her hand just below the sill, the flickering colors came back around her hand. Instantly vines sprouted from her fingertips and wove themselves together forming a box under the window. She walked back towards the tree I was perched in and I froze thinking she had found me. She kneeled down and scooped up dirt from the base of the tree and placed it in the new vine box she had just made. Once again her hands glowed as she placed her hand inside the box and miniature sunflowers grew like weeds within it.

_That's better, but… lets see_

She was thinking it; I could hear her thoughts as clear as anyone else's. Why now? She walked over to the front door of the cottage and placed her glowing hands on the ground. It began to shake, a vibration that went through the tree and resonated in my entire body. In seconds little stones created a path that led from the door to the edge of the tree line, and on either side of the path, tiny wild flowers bordered it.

I heard her give a little giggle and as I looked around amazed at what she had just done, I mistakenly let out a quick chuckle. Her head shot up to my position in the tree and I was found. I jumped down walked over to her, trying to not give away my astonishment. "Impressive," I said before she could accuse me of spying.

"Sorry, I just thought it could use a little more life," She said back almost embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, that was amazing," I said walking through the ankle high grass she just created. "And no, I'm not being sarcastic."

"Wait, I was just going to say that?" She said back confused.

"You have a gift Teagan, I do to."

"You can what, read my mind?"

"I can read everyone's mind, yours… it gets fuzzy sometimes," I said with a hint of annoyance I hoped she didn't pick up on.

"What am I thinking right now?"

I focused and tried to hear her thoughts, nothing; I couldn't hear anything. This was really getting frustrating; I just heard her minutes ago. "I don't know," I said defeated.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I just said, but I can't hear you now. You're blocking me or something." I said angrily.

I saw her relax a bit, "Try it now," She said closing her eyes.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes_

"What are you five, I hate that song," I said with a laugh and shock rushed over her face.

"You heard that?" She said.

"What did you think I was lying to you?"

"I don't know, maybe. Ever since I got here you've been saying things to get under my skin." She said placing her arms behind her back and looking down.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to make her feel better; I wanted to apologize for being mean. I walked over to her and placed a hand under here chin and lifted up her head to meet my gaze, "I'm sorry I was rude to you before. You didn't deserve it." I said and looked into her crimson eyes, she looked nervous.

_He's going to kiss me, do I want him to kiss me? I kind of want him to. He doesn't want to kiss me, why would he want to kiss me? I'm going to screw it up; I've never kissed anyone before._

_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her._

I smiled when I heard that familiar voice, "Hello Alice," I said looking beyond the cottage to where she stood trying to hide.

"Oh hi Edward, Teagan, how are you?" She came dancing over with a huge smile on her face. "Carlisle sent me here to retrieve Teagan, should have known you would be here."

I looked back at Teagan who looked even more confused, but once again I couldn't hear her. "Well, go ahead." I said to Alice and she took Teagan by the arm and led her back to the house.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave comments so I know if I'm going in the right direction.**


	3. The First Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

The First Hunt

_**Teagan's POV**_

"So what was that all about," Alice asked as we walked back to the house. Her smile was that of a three year old who just discovered bubbles, simple and tremendously excited, but most importantly it was contagious. The situation she had caught me in was both embarrassing and confusing.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb, I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You and Edward silly, looked like I was interrupting something," She nudged my arm and I felt like I was back in high school.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I mean he hates me, right?" I asked hoping she would disagree with me.

"Yeah, he hates you as much as Rosalie hates looking in the mirror every morning," She said sarcastically.

We reached the house as Carlisle's colleagues were leaving, there scent filled the air and I looked over at Alice who face went blank and looked over at Carlisle. My stomach was tearing itself apart, I needed them. I watched them get into their car and was blindsided at lighting speed by Edward and taken behind the house.

I felt the animalistic rage fill me up, and as Edward held me down with the power I didn't posses I kicked and screamed to be let go. I swung as hard as I could and connected with Edwards face leaving a huge scratch on his cheek. He repositioned himself and held both of my hands above my head, his face once again inches from mine.

"Let her up Edward," I heard Carlisle say as he came around the corner, "Slowly," He said still fearing for his friends.

He lifted his weight but still head my hands, he lifted me up by them and as he did so I felt the pain in my stomach go away. "Well that could have been bad," Edward said with a simple laugh, "Now that I think about, I'm kind of happy you don't have any strength," he rubbed his face where I had scratched him, which you would have never known now.

"I think it's time for you to feed my dear," Carlisle said coming closer.

"I'm sorry," I said feeling horrible.

"No need for apologies, you have been here a week and I'm sure your not used to going this long without hunting." Carlisle was now joined by Esme, Alice and Emmett.

"You can let her go now Edward, Jeez." Emmett said noticing Edward's hands still grasping mine.

He let go and looked at everybody, he seemed shy all of the sudden. "So, who wants to take Teagan here on her first hunting trip?" Esme said looking around, but as soon as Emmett raised his hand I saw Alice whisper something in Esme's ear and a smile cut across her face. "Edward thanks for volunteering," Once again everyone looked over at Edward but his face was not pleased. I felt the rejection like the boulder that Esme threw earlier had just hit me dead in the face.

"I just went hunting yesterday; I really don't need to," Sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Even better, for once it's not going to be all about you. You can show Teagan what to do, and make sure she doesn't accidently find herself on top of a hiker again." Alice said, she was very proud of herself.

"Fine, I'll babysit," he said and tugged on my arm pulling me towards the forest tree line. As soon as we weren't seen anymore he stopped pulling me and turned to look me in the eyes, "I know you're not strong, but can you at least run?" He said angrily.

"Yeah, I can run," I said back just as angrily. He was like Dr. Jekel and Mr. Hyde, one second he was nice and laughing with me, then the next he hates my guts, I was done playing his stupid little game.

"Ok, it very simple if you're not a complete idiot. Find the scent of an animal, chase it down, and kill it."

"Any animal?" I said shortly.

"Well frogs and bugs aren't really that appetizing, but if that's what you want?"

I took a second to regain my composure; he was really getting on my nerves now. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest; the crickets… bird's wings flapping….then I heard I large branch break to the west, I sprinted with all of my speed over to where the sound was coming from. As I was getting closer I could see a huge elk bending down to eat the grass that only grew in little patches on the forest floor. I swiftly climbed up a nearby tree and jumped from branch to branch, not making a sound, until I was finally directly on top of him. I dove down and landed gracefully on his back, he bucked and started to run, but as soon as he reached his full speed I sunk my teeth in and felt the warm crimson liquid fill my mouth. Bucking wildly, I reached my arms round his long slender neck and continued to suck down his life force in large gulps.

He soon fell and I took my last sip, leaving him dry. "Satisfied," I heard Edwards voice from behind me.

I looked down at the elk and felt sorrow, was this better than killing humans? It was still a life form, a spirit and energy I was taking away from the earth. I put my hand on the wound my teeth created and felt the lack of heartbeat, the lack of life.

He needed something, something to show my thanks to him. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the forest take over me. My hand started to shake and as I opened my eyes I watched as the elk's body started to decay under my hands and roots shoot out of my palms. The roots combined and wove together into a solid mass that threw itself into the ground and thickened. It trunk grew tall and started to grow branches. Off of the branches grew thick emerald green leaves and little red berries.

I stood up and looked at my creation, then turned around and started back to the house, completely ignoring Edward's presence. I could have ran and been there in seconds, but I wanted to look around, experience all of the life. I also wanted to think about other options, I didn't want to take life of any form away.

"Teagan?" Edward said catching up to me, making my thoughts go away.

"Fuck off Edward," I said not turning to look at him.

"Hey," He said placing a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"WHAT!" I screamed and felt the tears start to run down my face.

"What's wrong?" He said; he was trying to be nice again.

"What, you can't read my mind?"

"No, you won't let me."

"Fine," I said and stood still, letting my guard down, "have a look."

I stood there and watched as his expression turned more and more pained. "Teagan, I'm sorry." He said, "But we have to kill, we have to feed. Feeding off of animals is just simpler if you want to live in one spot, we can't have the townsfolk coming after us with pitchforks."

"I don't like taking life, any life."

"Is that why you made that tree back there?" He asked sincere.

"I wanted the life I took to come back; I wanted to thank him for giving his life for me. I made that tree to give back to the earth what I had stolen." I said and started to walk once more.

He followed me without saying another word, and as we approached the house once more I put on my happy face. This was how they lived, and I didn't want to insult them. They were more humane than the others they told me about, they had more of a soul, which is why they hunted animals, I had to respect that. I walked into the open door and was met by Alice, "Sorry, about that. My vision saw it go a lot better than that. I guess me pushing it on him changed his mind on how he was going to go about things."

"Your vision?" I asked confused.

"Yes I have a gift, I can see the future, what paths people will take." She said not as proud of herself as she always seemed to be, "But when someone interferes, like myself, the future can change."

"Well I certainly walked into a 'gifted' family, did you know Edward can read minds," I said rubbing my temple, trying to absorb what she was saying.

The smile returned to Alice's face, "Yep, and Jasper can feel and control people's emotions." I simply shook my head, of course he did, why not? "Anyway, Carlisle is waiting for you in the study."

I nodded and made my way upstairs, he was in fact waiting for me at his desk. Rifling through papers and random books, my entrance gave him a little start. "Ah, Teagan. Come in, come in." He motioned to the chair opposite him and I sat down, making sure my fake smile was screwed in. "So how was your first hunting trip?"

"It was good, it was an elk. It didn't taste as good as humans, but it satisfied me."

"Yes that is one of the draw backs; we are made to consume human blood. Though it does feel good knowing you didn't kill anyone, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir," I lied, it felt the same to me, I was still killing something.

"Good, now Esme tells me you may not be as strong as the rest of us?" He said going through his papers once more.

"I couldn't lift the boulder in front of the cabin, but she could, and chucked it miles into the woods."

"Well from my early life, and my travels I have only came across that in one other vampire. His name was Christian, he had an amazing gift. The thought was that because his gift was so powerful it took away from some of his vampire traits, like strength."

"Is having a gift common?" I asked.

"Not entirely, sometimes the level of the gift is very rare, like Alice's or Edward's. Do you have anything special about you, something you have noticed you can do that is out of the ordinary?"

"I grow things, like plants and stuff." I said raising my shoulders, I wasn't sure if this was as special as he was hoping.

His eyes got very wide, "You grow things? Can you show me?" Placing my hands out in front of me, I felt the tingling and watched as one single lily sprouted from my palm. It grew fast, and bloomed right before my eyes. When I looked over at Carlisle his mouth had dropped, a reaction that made me chuckle a little. Picking up his jaw he walked over to the other end of the room where a plant, who had seen better days, stood alone. He picked it up and brought it over to me, "Can you bring dead plants back to life?" He asked and gave me the plant and watched as I placed my hands on it and all the leaves turned green once more, and the plant itself grew about a foot. "Impressive," He said.

"So I'm not strong because I can grow things?" I asked, not too upset at the trade off.

"That's my guess, and now that's settled, we need to talk about school."

**

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, and for the reviews. Please let me know how you think the story is going, I know it's kinda slow right now, but it will pick up I promise.**


	4. The Meadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Meadow

I should have known all of this was too good to be true, school was never my strong suit, and it was the one part of my life that I was glad had changed. The learning was all well and good, it was just the people and the constant pressure to conform. It was like walking into a zoo everyday, over here we have the Jocks, look how strong. If you look to your left you'll find the nerds, the smartest creatures in the animal kingdom. Oh, and don't forget the punks, or the goths, or stoners.

I had explained my hatred for high school to Carlisle, but his decision was unwavering. If I was going to be a part of their family, I had to fit into their story. all of them went to school, Edward, Alice, Jasper, even Emmet. Now I was going to be an adopted Cullen attending high school in a small town. For how cautious they always seemed to want to be, going to school in a place where everyone knows each other's business seemed too risky for them.

Two days before school started I was told that I would need to feed once more, something that I dreaded, but it was a necessity if I was going to be able to handle being around humans for a long period of time in such small quarters. Once again it was Edward who took me into the woods.

"You have to feed more this time," He said as we started to listen to the sound of the forest.

"What do you mean more, there was nothing left of that elk when I was done."

"You need to feed from more than one elk then, you need to fill yourself up until you can't drink anymore."

"I need to kill more than one?" I asked and my eyes widened.

"Yes, it's the only way you can get through school. Get through sitting next to them, smelling them." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Believe me it's the lesser of two evils."

He sprinted in front like a bullet and began his search. I started to panic, this was not going to lead anywhere good, I knew myself, I knew what would happen. My "family" however, counted on me to get through this. I listened to the wind rush by me, and the trees rustle under its strength. Then I smelled it, it was strong, but not near by. I dashed through the woods agile and light footed. It took me only seconds to get to their position, but when I saw them I hesitated. A family of deer, two older ones, and three babies, I couldn't do it.

I climbed the tree and just watched them, they sat lounging in the grass of a meadow. They seemed happy and content, I didn't want to change that, but I had this thought plaguing me. I pictured myself sitting down in the lunch room, surrounded by kids, the blood began to boil. I became flushed and without another thought I was down by the deer, I didn't run to them, I walked. Patiently and painfully slow I walked over to them, their heads popped up, they saw me. They didn't run though, they simply looked, their big black eyes caught mine and I stopped, I sat down on the grass and waited.

The littlest one came reluctantly over to me, laid down, and placed it head on my lap, I touched it, felt the warmth of it body under my cold skin. Its heartbeat was even as mine would have been if I had one.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and I quickly sank my teeth into its neck. The baby deer didn't make a sound, nor did it struggle or kick. When it was over I looked up at the baby's family, they were in a line, from smallest to largest in front of me, waiting. I began to cry as the next baby did the same as the other, placing it's head on my lap, after I pushed other one aside. One right after another took its turn to die at my hand. I could feel them coursing through my body running up and down my veins, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

When I was done I placed them all together under a nearby tree. I looked around the meadow and I couldn't help but feel that I had spoiled it somehow; that this once peaceful place was not covered in blood and death. I had to fix it, like with the elk, the only thing that would make this right would be return their life to this place, in some form.

I placed my hands on the ground, and felt them pulse; this was different than any other time I grew, it felt more powerful. I let it flow through me and watched as wildflowers sprung up all over the meadow; a small creek ran slowly a couple yards away. Butterflies started to swarm, and all manner of creatures flooded to the area. I closed my eyes and just listened to them, the bird songs, the water flowing, animals playing.

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I shot up, opened my eyes, and turned around. "You do this?" Edward asked looking at the meadow.

"Not all of it," I said back wiping the tears from my eyes.

"It's beautiful."

"It used to be, then I ruined it," my eyes looked over at the family of deer I had slaughtered, "I was just trying to make it safe for them again." I pointed to the other animals playing in the meadow.

"You're amazing."

"I'm a monster"

"No, Teagan look at me," He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to meet his stare. "I watched you, they came to you. They offered themselves to you." I looked at him confused, "I don't know what it is that just happened, but you did nothing wrong. They didn't run from you, they didn't struggle, they accepted their fate almost as if they were giving their lives for you." Without another word he grasped my face in his hands and brought it closer to his. Our lips met with a soft embrace and I felt my anxiety leave me. Our mouths moves slowly around each others in unison as the clouds grew dark and rain began to tinkle down from the sky. My hands began to move over his wet body touching and feeling him, but as fast as it started, it ended.

I looked up at him, wanting more, but he pulled me away and looked down, "Everything okay?" I asked.

His hands dropped to his sides, "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Then why-"

"We shouldn't do this," He said and turned his back on me.

"I-"

"We need to get back, Carlisle should know about this."

"But-" I tried to start, but he stopped listening and started to walk away.

We didn't say anything as we ran back to the house. The rain was falling harder now, wiping away whatever moment Edward and I just had. We reached my cabin and he continued to walk, but when I stopped at my door, he turned. "You coming," He said.

"No, go and tell Carlisle about the new tricks I can do," I said placing my hand on the doorknob. "I'll be over later to answer any questions."

He stood there motionless, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I just don't understand you Edward," I said with anger starting in my voice. "You knock me out, take me to your family, who treat me like I'm one of their own. You though, you treat me like some sort of leper most of the time. Then there was that kiss, you treat me like crap, then your soft and welcoming. What is it with you?" I didn't let him respond; I opened the door to the cottage and slammed it close behind me.

It rained the rest of the day and through the night, I didn't leave the cottage, and no one came looking for me. I assume Edward told them I might want to be alone, or maybe Alice saw this coming and knew not to come find me. I thanked them for that, I did want to be alone, too many thoughts ravaged my brain. The family of deer, the way they lined up like that, the kiss, the coldness that followed. I didn't come here for this, I wasn't searching for anything or anyone. Maybe it was time for me to leave, that was the thought that kept coming back, it's time for me to go. The Cullens have treated me well, taught me things I probably wouldn't have learned on my own, and I liked the company; but maybe this was just too much for me, maybe I needed to be on my own.

As that final thought ran though my mind, a knock came from the door. I wasn't expecting it, but I wasn't surprised either. I had made up my mind, I was leaving, and now Alice was at my door going to try and talk me out of it. I opened the door however, and it was not Alice looking sad and remorseful like I had expected, but Edward, looking torn apart by something. His eyes scanned the floor and I waited for him to speak, but he just stood there.

"Can I help you," I said coolly, still a little hurt about before.

"You can't leave," He stammered.

"I have to, this isn't the place for me."

"It can be your home, this place…" He paused almost chocking on the next phrase, "…with me." My eyes widened, but my head took over.

"I can't do this, like I told you before, it looks like you don't know what you want. I may be naive, but I don't think the world is filled with daisies and rainbows, you're holding back. For what, I don't know, but I can't just sit around here and wait for the moments you decide to like me."

"I've just been confused. This is kinda new for me."

"This whole world is new to me, that is no excuse."

"No not this," He waves his hand between him and me, "I've been in a relationship before, but I've never had these feelings before."

"What feelings?"

"Please don't make this any harder for me," He said, "you know, the connection we have, I feel a pull towards you."

"And this is what you do when you feel a pull towards someone, you run, or treat them like dirt?"

"No, and I'm sorry about that," he took a step closer to me, but I backed away. "Can we just start over again, please?"

"I don't have the time to start over again, I'm not staying."

His eyes grew fierce, and he took two more steps toward me, I didn't back away, "Please, Please don't leave. Especially if its because of me, Alice is quite fond of you, Carlisle and Esme are falling in love with you."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about it," I couldn't help but hope the answer in my head was about to come from his lips, but he didn't say anything. He just looked around the room, like he was searching for something, then he closed his eyes and his head turned towards mine.

"I feel like I would be missing out on something…unexplainable if you left. I want you here, I want to see you everyday, hear your voice everyday," He paused, "I want to kiss you…as often as I can."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get back into this story, but you know how it goes. I promise to be more prompt about updating when I can, please let me know what you think.


End file.
